


A Million Little Pieces

by xelorath



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Breathplay, But it's platonic - Freeform, CEO Seo Youngho | Johnny, Drug Addiction, Idiots in Love, Infidelity, M/M, Organized Crime, Personal Assistant Kim Doyoung, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, tension building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xelorath/pseuds/xelorath
Summary: In the public eyes, Doyoung and Yunho had been a golden couple. They had fallen in love against the odds, and Doyoung would do anything for his dear husband. When things became tough, Doyoung turned to an unexpected old friend for help.He never meant to end up in the old friends' arms instead.





	1. Rootless Tree

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is a fic I have been thinking of for a while but never put into motion.
> 
> some things to clarify are, this chapter is mostly just setting up the plot, and so is the next chapter. I intend to move it at a somewhat slow-burn pace, but dw things will get eventful soon enough ;)
> 
> also, this story is going to be dark and include several sensitive topics so pay attention to the tags before reading! thank you and I hope you enjoy.

It was 8:30 pm. Almost two hours after Doyoung’s husband was off of work. Yunho had varying schedules, but Doyoung knew better than that by now. He was most likely at some smoke-filled casino downtown, getting drunk off his ass and trying to persuade some older investors to invest in his bankrupt company. It’s Pathetic, Doyoung thought. He sat with crossed legs in front of his vanity mirror, he had already finished with the final touches of his makeup over an hour ago but he had waited up to greet his husband.

Ever since Doyoung was little, he had always thought that marriage was going to be special. That choosing the person you were going to spend the rest of your life with meant something. He had seen it in his parents, because of that, he had always dreamed of not only a wedding surrounded by friends and family but also a strong and unbreakable union with his partner. Now, Doyoung felt he had been naive.

Doyoung felt his hand twitch slightly as he heard the house alarm signal that the front door had been opened and heard sluggish steps coming up the staircase. Doyoung had finished his makeup in the master bedroom, knowing that Yunho would come here first to take his nightly shower.

“You’re late again, that’s the fifth time this week,” Doyoung spoke under his breath as he clips diamond earrings into his ear and secures the earring back in smoothly.

“Darling..” Doyoung heard his voice right next to his ear, and he jerked his head away.

“Stop it, Yunho.” Doyoung pushed at his arm that tried to sneak around his waist. “I hate how you smell.” It was a touch that normally he would’ve welcomed eagerly, but Yunho reeked of an elder man's cigars and some foreign whiskey.

Yunho removed himself from behind Doyoung and went to pace around the large bedroom.

“And you got your shoes on the carpet again,” Doyoung sighed in irritation, “I just had the cleaners come by today.”

They barely had the money to afford luxuries like that anymore, what with the rent for their penthouse being around 905,000 won, plus the money they laid down for utilities, which used to feel like pocket change, but now it felt like they were barely scraping by with what they had. Doyoung had suggested they sell the penthouse and move to a more affordable neighborhood, but Yunho wouldn’t hear it.

“So, you’re going to meet with Seo tonight? Maybe get some good information from him too?” Yunho spoke like a lunatic, he always did when he was drunk.

“I will do my best to get something out of him. For you, and the company.” Doyoung said. It was hard acting unphased, but he didn't want his emotions to get in the way and cloud things.

He twisted the golden wedding band off his ring finger, letting it fall against the dresser. Doyoung knew that if the man he was meeting with saw that, he probably wouldn’t be as persuaded as he might be if he saw Doyoung without it.

Doyoung took one last close up look in the mirror at his subtle smokey eye makeup that accentuated his eyes. He patted a bit of extra red tint onto his lips and stood up, making his way for the door.

“I’ll be going now. You should sleep, I don’t want to clean up another mess when I get home.” Doyoung said, heading for the door, only to be pulled back by Yunho’s grip.

“Are you going to leave your ring here?”

“Yes. Of course.” Doyoung clenches his teeth and made his way down the spiral staircase.

Yunho didn’t say another word.

xx

Inside the bar that matched the address that his client had sent him, he was met with the loud sound of chatter and thumping music. He felt his stomach churn and could hear his heart beating loudly, this type of event was surely filled with people who knew exactly who is husband was. Doyoung hated the socialite lifestyle of being married to a CEO sometimes, he could feel several sets of eyes on him from the moment he walked inside.

Doyoung hadn’t exactly been prepared for a party, he had asked to meet the man at his office if possible, but of course, Doyoung had not expected there to be a bar attached to the office building now.

He hated these kinds of parties. Everyone was always stiff and trying to subtly one-up each other with talk about their new lifestyle plan, or the investment they just made in some hotel in Thailand, for example. Rich people were some of the worst kind of company, he had learned over the past four years. There were also a lot of men and women, at the parties who made advances towards him, even when they knew his marital status. When Yunho and he had first gotten married, Doyoung would handle it himself or he would whisper to Yunho who would then respectfully excuse them and they’d leave the party together. But, times were different now, instead of being courteous or classy now, Yunho would verbally cuss out anyone who looked wrongly at Doyoung, or even go as far to get physical with someone who had touched Doyoung in a polite and friendly way. The overprotective alter male ego came from his drinking, but Doyoung knew it wasn’t the only thing to blame.

He fumbled with the cuff of his leather jacket, pulling at the sleeve. He slowly realized that he was rather underdressed for the event since most of the guests were wearing suits and evening gowns, while he was dressed in a flowy button-up shirt and overpriced black corduroy pants.

Part of Doyoung wanted to call the whole thing off and run out of there, but he couldn’t fathom the idea of coming home empty-handed, with nothing to report or show for.

He inhaled deeply, hearing his phone buzz in his jacket pocket. The number was still unknown, as Doyoung was unsure of what to put.

_I’m at the private bar. You have to go through the door on your left. Tell the guard your name and he’ll let you in._

He wasn’t sure they were still close enough for Doyoung to use his full name. He had called his office number that he found on his website to request a meeting and even then he was surprised when the secretary gave Doyoung Johnny's phone number instead.

Doyoung began to wonder, had Johnny been waiting? Or had the secretary told him who was on the phone, and he decided at that moment? He shook himself out of his absent-minded thoughts.

Instead of approaching the second door, Doyoung stood, frozen in the middle of the room. He took a couple of steps forward, about to open his mouth to speak to the security guard in front, when the door swung open from the inside.

Doyoung’s breath hitched at the sight of him.

“J-Johnny, I-”

He was tall, seemingly an inch two or more than in college. He had grown into his facial features well, Doyoung observed. It was easier to see the changes up close, rather than the tiny glimpses he had at social events and dinner parties. His hair was slicked back, one singular piece falling in a soft curl, giving Doyoung a clear view of his face. He had an assured posture, the fitted suit he wore only added to it, everything about him seemed expensive and high class. He was truly the image you expected of a young businessman.

Johnny had taken over for his father, the former CEO of Seo Enterprises & Holdings. It was a private company that owned rental car companies and car making companies, one of the biggest suppliers in the industry, which meant It was pretty big shoes to fill, but his father had argued against the accusations of nepotism.

Doyoung remembered Yunho ranting about it drunkenly one night, it had all taken place about a year ago now.

_“He raised his son in the US so now it looks good internationally for the company. Those bastards.” Yunho spat._

Yunho had been right about that, the company’s stocks from overseas had skyrocketed from the partnership, despite all the accusations of nepotism from rival companies. Johnny began to appear in magazines and was giving motivational talks at colleges, some people criticized his behavior, saying he acted more like an idol and less like a CEO, but he took care of the business side perfectly fine too. Yunho was his number one rival, but they were barely a match as their investors skyrocketed while Yunho’s withdrew.

He cleared his throat. Doyoung noticed his eyes scanning him up and down, his jaw was clenched a bit. “Come in, we can’t stand here forever.” Johnny’s voice had not changed much, it always sounded deeper in person.

“Thank you for agreeing to meet with me.” Doyoung choked out, sounding all too formal. He hated how intimidated he was right now, Doyoung was never caught in a position like this anymore. For god’s sakes, he was the husband of a man who used to be a very respected public figure.

“I have to say, I didn’t expect your call so soon, Kim.. or is it Jung now? Sorry about that, I wasn’t at your wedding, I had an important business trip to attend, and well, I couldn’t quite fit it into my schedule.” He smiled briefly. “So, I don’t know what the last name situation is.” Johnny sat down in a comfortable looking leather chair, beckoning Doyoung to sit in the one across from him.

“Johnny-ssi-” Doyoung tried again, still using formal speech.

“Your new hair color suits you, by the way, light brown looks good on you,” Johnny said, reclining comfortably into the lounge chair, “It’s new, right?” Doyoung felt warm all of a sudden, fearing that he may have just blushed from his compliment. He watched as Johnny’s curious eyes fell onto the silver necklace that rested on his collarbone.

“Well, I thought it was time for a change of appearance.” He hated how quiet his voice sounded. Doyoung had forgotten how good Johnny was at making people feel intimidated, it was one of the reasons everyone in their class knew Johnny would succeed at making deals.

“It’s been way too long since I saw you up close like this,” Johnny quirked his neck to the side, “Not far away at some party.”

Doyoung felt a sharp pang in his chest, inhaling deeply through his nose. He had to collect himself, he couldn’t let Johnny’s sharp remarks get to him, or the strong smell of clean shower gel that wafted through his nose. He vaguely remembered how warm Johnny had always smelled.

He carefully pushed shoulders back just enough so that his collarbone was accentuated, and so was the expensive gift from his husband. “Thank you, Johnny _Hyung_,” Doyoung spoke without hesitation on that last line, like they hadn’t spent 4 years being nothing but strangers.

Doyoung could tell from the way the corner of the elder’s mouth twitched that he had struck him, and the way that for the first time since they had stepped inside the lounge Johnny dropped eye contact.

“Also,” Doyoung said, batting his eyelashes in the most sultry way possible, “the name is Jung-Kim now, we abbreviated.”

He was satisfied by the effect it made on Johnny, the way his now dark eyes settled on the missing ring on Doyoung’s finger.

Doyoung crossed his legs and fixed his back posture, feeling more satisfied and confident with himself due to his response.

But he wasn’t sure how long that would last.

“I heard about JM Incorporated not doing too well. It’s too bad, they were good competition. a real shame for Yunho-sunbaenim.” Johnny wasn’t even trying to hide the snarkiness in his voice now.

Doyoung gritted his teeth, he wasn’t going to let Johnny get under his skin again. “Well, things are a bit tight right now, but we haven’t given up completely. It’s a bit rude to assume things like that, don’t you think?”

“That seems like an understatement, I heard that he had to sell all his assets.” Johnny made a clicking sound with his tongue. “That’s just too bad.”

Doyoung hadn’t seen Johnny in this way in years, but god it had him worked him up. “It doesn’t concern you, does it? Do you believe all the gossip that goes around?” Doyoung hissed back.

They stared at each other in stiff and cold silence for a little over a minute. Doyoung knew both of them had raised their voices a bit and out of the corner of his eye, he could see they had attracted unwanted attention from other guests.

Johnny stood up, brushing his jacket where it had wrinkled slightly when he sat down. Doyoung figured he was going to walk off now and leave Doyoung at this ritzy lounge, feeling cheap and unsatisfied. Instead, Johnny leaned down, close enough to whisper in Doyoung’s ear; just like Yunho had about an hour earlier. Doyoung’s stomach did a flip.

“Follow me,” Johnny said.

“To where?” Doyoung was puzzled, his eyebrows creasing together in confusion.

“Right up to my office. That’s what you came for, right?” Johnny said, still speaking directly next to Doyoung’s ear, hand resting on the back of Doyoung’s chair.

Doyoung couldn’t believe what he heard. There was no way that Johnny could know of his plan, how could he have known what Doyoung had come for? He grew paranoid, wondering if Johnny had colleagues who knew Yunho, and had heard something from them, through the grapevine.

“Come on. Let’s go.” Johnny removed his hand from the back of his chair and started to walk over to the elevators. Doyoung went to follow, with reluctance. He figured there was no point in resisting now, and it would only make him look more suspicious if he ran.

The tension in the elevator ride was unbearable, Doyoung refused to look at Johnny, even when Johnny’s curious eyes lingered on him. Doyoung was crossing his arms as if it made him more modest.

“Did you have to put your office on the top floor?” He muttered out of pure irritation.

“I don’t think you are one to complain right now, Jung-Kim.” Johnny snickered, clearly amused at seeing Doyoung squirm like a fly caught in a web.

The elevator dinged once they were at the top floor and Doyoung was overjoyed inside. He couldn’t take any more of shifting in the small space and avoiding eye contact.

Not that he was any more free from it now, he realized.

“Where’s your secretary?” Doyoung asked, spotting the empty desk in front of his office.

“Is that a question you want to ask now? I sent her home earlier.” Johnny checked the watch on his wrist, which was a Rolex, Doyoung scoffed at the flex. Johnny did have some of the same immaturities he had in college, Doyoung observed.

“It’s half past nine-thirty already, much too late to keep staff. To keep happy employees, they shouldn’t work overtime.” Johnny said smugly, seemingly indicating something.

“How did you know?” Doyoung cut to the chase when they were inside the office, feeling a false sense of security behind closed doors and shut the blinds.

“Know what, Doyoung?”

“You said I wanted to come up here.” Johnny had said his name for the first time that night, Doyoung cursed himself inside his head for that being one of the things that had him caught off guard.

“Are you hiding something?” Johnny seemed amused. “I just figured you didn’t want people overhearing our conversation,” Johnny spoke casually. “Especially when your drunk husband is brought up.”

“I’m not hiding anything.” Doyoung denied anxiously. “Do you think anything harms me anymore? The press has ruined his reputation enough and I’ve heard every single rumor that has been spread around. Nothing surprises me anymore.”

Out of everything Doyoung had said tonight, this seemed to irritate Johnny the most. He watched as the man’s face grew cold and his eyes flickered down then up at Doyoung. “See that-” Johnny stopped, words getting caught in his throat. “That is exactly the kind of thing that makes me want to destroy him even more.”

Doyoung gaped up at him, resisting the urge to slap him across the cheek. “You what?” He was surprised at how pained his voice sounded to his ears. “Who exactly do you think you are?”

“How can you let him embarrass you in so many ways? You’re okay with it? You can just blame it on his drinking?” Johnny was not the type to back down from an argument, no matter how much he hated it. Doyoung knew that much.

“After all these years, after all this time, you still think that it is any of your business?! You still think you can interfere in places and speak about things that don’t concern you at all?!” Doyoung was raising his voice more now, chest rising and falling slightly as his anger continued to consume him.

Johnny’s harsh stare wasn’t even directed towards Doyoung now, it was elsewhere. “You let that man ruin your life and I had to watch it. I had to watch as my best friend changed into someone I barely knew, and here you are now. Did you come to reunite our friendship or did you come to see how his competition was doing? Be honest here, I know a spy when I see one.”

Doyoung felt his eyes well up with hot tears that threatened to spill over. “I can’t believe this. I’m leaving here. Forget I ever came.” Doyoung pushed off the glass and headed for the door.

Johnny followed him to the door, grabbing Doyoung’s hand which held the handle. They were caught in an awkward position and Doyoung moved first. “Let me go, Youngho,” He said, hoping that the name would have some sort of effect on Johnny, but the taller man didn’t budge from his spot.

“No.”

“Why?” Doyoung said. He wanted to leave the enclosed office space and never face Johnny like this again. “Because,” Johnny looked down at him, his gaze was softer now, “I won’t let you run away again.”

Doyoung dropped his hand from the door handle. It wasn’t the answer he was expecting from the taller man, he was expecting another insult or passive-aggressive jab at his heart.

“And I have a proposition for you.”

“A proposition, right now? You can’t be serious.” Doyoung blanked for a split second, confused at what Johnny had just suggested.

“I want you to join my company.” Johnny seemed genuine with his proposal, unwavering warm brown eyes stuck on Doyoung, clearly trying to read his reaction.

At that moment, Doyoung felt like a rug had been pulled beneath him. There was no way it was a coincidence that he had come there intending to somehow get into Johnny’s office and had gotten that handed to him on a silver platter practically, yet now Johnny was making it so easy for him.

“And why exactly would you want that? When you accused me of being a spy just a couple minutes ago?”

“Haven’t you ever heard the saying? Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.” Johnny said, cornering Doyoung even more as he took a couple of steps forward.

Doyoung knew that was a goddamn lie.

“What are you playing here Seo?” Doyoung stated, a scolding tone in his voice.

Johnny closed the rest of the space between them, enough to make Doyoung back up against the door. He reached his hand out and all Doyoung could hear was the sound of his heartbeat in his ears. Johnny simply brushed off the shoulder of Doyoung’s jacket, his smug face spread into a grin at how nervous he had been able to get Doyoung. He watched as the elder bit his lip, which would look cringe-worthy from anyone else, but he knew it was a habit Johnny had when he was thinking.

“I guess you’ll just have to stick around and find out,” Johnny said, overconfident as hell. It was enough to make you want to slap him, but also praise him like a god.

It was also the very thing that frustrated Kim Doyoung in more than one way.


	2. Ghost Of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!! i really appreciated and enjoyed all the great response i got on the first chapter, it meant so much and motivated me to write more!! thank you all. 
> 
> the only clarification i have for this chapter is that the first scene until the scene break is a flashback, i wanted to give a bit of a sneak peek into how johnny and doyoung's dynamic was in college. just an FYI, i hope you enjoy!!

Doyoung played with the strings on one of the pillows from the couch, he was sprawled out across the furniture, his long limbs extended to their fullest.

“Come on! You have to come to this assembly with me! I bought the tickets already, but I don’t have any other business major friends and everyone else said it was going to be a snooze fest, you’re my last hope.” Doyoung whined, following Johnny around their dorm room as the taller boy brushed his teeth.

“Why do you want to see this guy so badly anyway?” Johnny spoke with a mouth full of toothpaste. “What’s so special about those talks? What can he give that a textbook can’t?” The elder snickered after spitting out the rest of his toothpaste and washing his mouth with water.

“Because! I want to hear one of his talks in person, at least once.” He explained, trying his best to make his point.

Johnny seemed like he was considering it again and Doyoung got his hopes up. He was usually the one who got dragged to parties or social events, yet now he was the one trying to get Johnny to tag along to an assembly so that he wouldn’t have to go alone.

“So you already asked all of your friends? Even Taeyong?” Johnny said, tying the laces on his shoes now.

“Yes! They all said they were too busy or didn’t want to listen to an old geezer groan about business math. And he isn’t even old..” 

Johnny shook his head, a know-it-all smirk growing across his face. “I think I see what’s happening here.”

Doyoung tilted his head, confused as to what Johnny was implying. “What?”

“You have a big crush on this Jung Yunho guy, you want to impress him right?” Johnny teased, looking pleased with his conclusion.

The younger scoffed and twisted his face into an uncomfortable expression. “I do not! I admire him for his accomplishments, don’t make it weird Youngho!”

“Or else what?” Johnny leaned forward to boop Doyoung on the nose with his finger. Doyoung retaliated by holding a pillow over Johnny’s freshly brushed hair, seconds away from hitting him with it. The elder just laughed and tackled Doyoung onto the well-cushioned carpet.

Johnny grabbed both of Doyoung’s arms and held them above his head, trapping him there. Doyoung squirmed and let out a loud laugh despite having scowled up at Johnny less than a minute ago. He struggled to free himself from Johnny’s iron tight grip on his wrists, failing miserably.

It certainly wasn’t the first time they were late for a lecture because they got caught up with playing in their dorm as if they were children. It was common for Johnny to assert his strength over Doyoung, and for the younger to willingly accept it, being manhandled by Johnny was nothing new or strange to him. A throat clearing cough from across the room startled them, the pair looked behind them from where they were tangled on the floor, Doyoung underneath Johnny with his legs wrapped around his ribs where he was trying to kick him off.

They both realized how inappropriate the positioning was and broke apart immediately, Johnny letting go of Doyoung’s arms and Doyoung wiggling out from under Johnny using only his elbows to pull himself up.

“If you two are going to do that, don’t do it in the middle of our shared dorm room.” A messy-haired Taeyong said, yawning directly after.

“We weren’t doing anything.” said a red-faced Doyoung, a guilty look upon his face. His behavior certainly indicated to Taeyong that they were.

They both brushed off, avoiding eye contact with each other now.

“Don’t you both have classes at 10?” Taeyong reminded, pouring some coffee out into his cup. “Right,” Johnny said, a voice crack coming out instead of his usually smooth voice.

“Is Doyoung still begging for someone to come with him to that big assembly on Saturday for that rich guy?” Taeyong spoke, his question was directed to Johnny as if Doyoung wasn’t standing right there.

Doyoung glared at the multicolor haired roommate, sticking his tongue out playfully.

“Yes, it’s quite satisfying to hear him beg.” Johnny grinned and started to head out the door, Doyoung quickly trailing behind.

Doyoung heard Taeyong laugh after they walked out the dorm door as if he knew something they both were unaware of.

The three of them had been living in a dorm together from the start of the new school year, despite Doyoung being a junior while both Taeyong and Johnny were seniors, it worked out fine. They had their disagreements over things like who did the dishes last, or who forgot to put their names on the log for the dorm laundry room. (Usually, it was Taeyong who forgot.)

The whole walk home from class, Doyoung continued with trying to persuade Johnny to come with him to the assembly. It was humid as ever outside and Doyoung waited impatiently as Johnny drank from the water fountain. The elder had rolled up his t-shirt sleeves, Doyoung knew it drew eyes towards Johnny on campus, which happened even if he wasn’t showing off his muscles. He was the son of a well-known CEO after all, he wasn’t hard on the eyes either, Doyoung had to admit himself.

Doyoung had been exposed to many awkward encounters where some girl pulled Johnny aside and either gave out her number or asked for his, he was rather tired of it. He was unsure why, but he always hated seeing Johnny openly flirt back with people like that. It left a strange feeling in his stomach, which he just knew wasn’t how a friend should feel. He felt better when he didn’t think about it.

“Who buys tickets to an assembly anyways? Aren’t those free?” Johnny continued with the rebuttal questions.

“Hyung. He’s a VIP guest, of course, they aren’t free.” Doyoung said as if it was obvious.

A set of two girls, clearly college freshman passed by them and Doyoung heard them giggling after they turned the corner. He scoffed at the smug grin Johnny pulled in reaction to their attention.

“Right,” Johnny replied, pursing his lips together. Doyoung couldn’t read his expression.

“So.. will you go?” Doyoung asked one last time, knowing very well that he’d back off if Johnny shot him down after this.

“Well, I guess...your wish is my command,” Johnny did a small bow, using the opportunity to tease Doyoung.

“Thank you, Hyung! I owe you!” Doyoung showed a wide grin Johnny’s way, clearly happy with his answer. He acted on impulse and grabbed onto Johnny’s hand, realizing he should’ve gone in for a high five when it was already too late. Johnny squeezed his hand lightly in response.

Doyoung felt his heart skip.

“It could be fun, I’ll bring my video camera so I can film your reaction when he comes out,” Johnny smirked when Doyoung let go of his hand and punched his shoulder lightly. “And to think I was about to pay for our lunch since you agreed.” Doyoung walked off, leaving the elder behind him.

“Hey! Get back here!” Johnny laughed, quickly chasing after him.

xx

As Doyoung walked out to the car waiting outside for him, the cold November air was apparent, he rubbed his hands together and blew on them, trying to generate warmth.

He couldn’t help it as his mind drifted back to the last words he had shared with Johnny before he left the office with his head down.

_“A proposition? For what?” Doyoung asked._

_“I want you to join my company.”_

_“And why exactly would you want that? When you accused me of being a spy just a couple minutes ago?”_

_“Haven’t you ever heard the saying? Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.”_

Doyoung was no fool. He was positive that there was an ulterior motive to all of this. He knew that what Johnny had told him was a lie, he could still tell whenever he lied because Johnny had this odd almost robotic-like face when he did. Doyoung couldn’t just forget that type of thing, especially since they had been close.

He simply didn’t understand why or how Johnny would want Doyoung to become his employee, or even more than that, a personal assistant, implying they’d be forced to see each other and be around each other every day, sometimes even late into the evening, or alone...

Doyoung snapped himself out of his thoughts, shaking his head and looking down at his hands where he was nervously picking at his nails. He wanted there to be a logical reason, maybe Johnny took pity on him and his financial situation, or was offering him the job due to them being old friends.

The latter certainly wasn’t it.

But even if it was just a trap, how was Doyoung supposed to turn down that offer. He knew his household couldn’t get by on one weak paycheck anymore, he had to pick up slack soon before it was too late. He had expected that he would be the one who would be asking Johnny for a handout, not Johnny letting him walk right in. It just didn’t make sense.  
  
Doyoung’s mind continued to race as he sat in the back of the car while the driver drove in silence. All of their hired drivers had been given strict rules, from Yunho, to stay quiet while driving. Doyoung had fought him about this, saying it was unnecessary and rude, but Yunho had pushed back arguing that he needed the time to think to himself, and didn’t want to make small talk with the staff.

He missed how things used to be.

xx

No matter how late he stayed up the night before, Doyoung had an internal clock and was bound to wake up at 8 am. He yawned, throwing the duvet covers off and removing Yunho’s arm from his stomach in the process. Doyoung stayed there for a second, pausing to admire his husband’s face in the sunlight that shone through the curtains, leaving the room with a dusty orange hue to it.

Doyoung was wearing nothing but a pair of old pajama pants and a button-up shirt, one that had been laying on the bedroom floor and he was pretty sure belonged to Yunho, he gave one of the cuffs a sniff, and as expected, it reeked of whiskey and cologne.

He headed downstairs regardless, picking up any bottles or discarded things he found around the house. Obsessive cleaning hadn’t always been a trait of Doyoung’s, he had adopted it from his other roommate in college, Taeyong. Unlike Johnny, the two of them had kept in touch and on good terms, Taeyong had gone into the fashion industry, becoming a very respected designer. Doyoung was so proud of the person Taeyong had become after seeing him lose hope and motivation so many times in college.

Doyoung began to cook breakfast, slicing an assortment of vegetables and tossing them into a non-stick pan. He enjoyed cooking, it came naturally to him, he liked being able to feed important people in his life, if they had a positive reaction, it satisfied him. He had learned his skills from his mother but had only started using them when he entered college and eating out for meals became too expensive. He had re-adopted it now that he was living on a tight budget again. They were still paying off old bills, with both of their checking accounts deep into the red.

“Doyoung?” He heard his husband call for him, then come around the corner. He was surprised to see Yunho up before noon, It was very unusual for him, Doyoung couldn’t help but be taken aback by it.

He was clean-shaven and wearing ironed clothing, the ones that Doyoung had just recently gotten dry cleaned. Yunho had even gone as far as to style the longer and unkempt hairstyle that he wore these days.

“Ah, there you are, I knew I smelled something good.” Yunho grinned and sighed softly. “Could you help with my tie?” He chuckled, handing the tie to Doyoung. He was more than capable of tying it himself, but he always used to have this habit of asking Doyoung to tie it for him, in a cute way.

He must be in a good mood this morning, Doyoung thought.

With gentle hands, Doyoung helped with his tie, smoothing his hand over the fabric once he was finished. They stayed like that for a couple of seconds longer than normal, Yunho grabbed at Doyoung’s smaller wrist and placed a kiss to it.

“You put your ring back on,” Yunho noted, grinning at the sight of the golden band on Doyoung’s finger.

"Of course. Why wouldn’t I?” Doyoung said, feeling his throat constrict slightly. He always felt so cautious when Yunho was in a mood like this, it felt like he was a ticking time bomb that could go off any minute if Doyoung said the wrong thing.

“I have a meeting with promising investors today, dear,” That explained the permanent grin on his face and sober behavior, brief moments like these only gave Doyoung false hope. Yunho had his ups and downs too often, he would get optimistic again only to be let down and fall back into his alcoholism streak, it was typical addict behavior.

Doyoung forced himself to smile back up at him, his face muscles fighting against it. “I hope it goes well.” Was all that he could muster up, trying his best not to seem like anything was wrong.

He went back to his cooking, frying up two eggs as well. “Will you stay for breakfast?” Doyoung asked, feeling unusually shy with the way his husband was looking at him, it brought back old feelings and emotions that Doyoung had learned to push down over the past few months.

Yunho nodded, still staring at Doyoung.

Doyoung was worried that if he got used to Yunho acting all sweet and kind for once, it would be even harder when the inevitable downfall happened again. It wasn’t that Doyoung didn’t have hope in his husband, it was just that he wanted to try to protect his feelings first. He hated feeling selfish, but he didn’t know what else to do. One of them had to keep it together.

“You always look so radiant in the morning light, my prince.” Yunho murmured. Doyoung side-eyed his husband, unable to stop the laugh that came out. “Are you flirting?”

“What? I can’t flirt with my husband?” Yunho played along.

He heard his phone signal he had a text notification and chose to ignore it, whatever it was it could wait. He wanted to live in his ideal world for a little bit longer.

xx

  


After breakfast, Yunho bid Doyoung goodbye with a kiss on his cheek and a quick hug. Doyoung basked in the feeling of a pure morning, they hadn’t spent one together in so long. He picked his phone up from the kitchen counter, checking the notification he had missed earlier. Doyoung felt his mood drop a little when he noticed who it was. He still had him under an unknown number. 

_Do you mind if I drop by around 12? I want to discuss more with you._

Johnny had no right to ask to come to his house, Doyoung thought. Since when were they that close? Still, it wasn’t unlike the elder so Doyoung decided to overlook it.

_Discuss what, exactly? If you are inviting yourself to my home, I think I have the right to know._

He put his phone back onto the counter and headed upstairs to the bathroom to take a quick morning shower before the afternoon hit.

The shower water was cold no matter how long Doyoung waited for it to warm up, he sighed, deciding he’d just have to get used to the icy temperature.

When he closed his eyes and let the water run on his skin, he slowly he felt himself drift into his dangerous territory in his imagination. Doyoung began to think about the way it felt to have Johnny breathing down his neck, the image of the night before replaying in his mind. He thought about how surprisingly calloused and rough Johnny's fingers had become now. When they had closed around Doyoung's smaller fist he had felt the tough skin against his own. 

He desperately needed to stop thinking about it. Doyoung rinsed thoroughly, he wanted to feel as clean as possible, scrubbing himself even as the cold water made his skin turn light pink.

Once out, he dried off and picked out a soft sweater and jeans combination to wear for the day. The November weather always made him want to bundle himself up, it was not winter season yet but it was close enough for him. Doyoung paused as he pulled on his wool socks, hearing a knock on the front door. He felt his heart spike, remembering what Johnny had texted about an hour ago. If it was him, it meant he had gotten past the front desk and into the elevator, Doyoung was irritated, but also sort of amazed at his ability to get into places he had no prior access to.

“Entitled bastard.” He whispered to no one but himself.

Another knock came, proving Doyoung’s point. He sighed deeply as if already exhausted and headed down the spiral staircase to open the door. He prepared himself as much as he could with such little notice, standing up straight and keeping his chin high.

“What do you..” Doyoung trailed off, caught off guard by the up-close sight of Johnny despite having prepared himself.

Johnny’s hair had less gel in it today, it was more relaxed and casual, longer bangs falling smoothly across his forehead, it looked like it would be soft to touch, Doyoung noted. Without thinking, Doyoung took in more of his appearance, he wore a tight leather jacket that was fit for a runway model, along with a shirt that was way too low cut for November.

Johnny was more buff in certain... areas than he had been in college. He no longer had a bean string type body and had grown more muscle mass. It made Doyoung stare more than he knew he should.

He realized that while he had been looking Johnny up and down, the man had been doing the same to him. He had one hand on the doorframe and a mischievous look upon his face.

“If you want to keep standing here, that’s fine, but you could also let me inside,” Johnny had a honeyed tone in his voice, making it hard to think about denying him entry.

The younger man recollected his thoughts, snapping out of his daze. “Right, I didn’t invite you, but come inside, be my guest.” He was clutching onto the sleeves of his sweater, nerves wracking inside him already.

“Oh? You didn’t get my text saying I was coming over? Sorry about that..” Johnny gave him a weak shrug, clearly mocking Doyoung.

“No, I was in the shower,” Doyoung said, walking into the kitchen and hearing the sound of Johnny’s shoes clicking on the floor follow behind him.

“Ah! Your shoes! Take them off!” Doyoung turned around to face the taller man, all he could think about was all the dirt he was probably tracking on the floor. Johnny chuckled, finding humor in Doyoung’s outburst at him. “Alright, I wasn’t planning on staying that long but since you insist, your wish is my command.”

Doyoung felt the words like a knife in the gut. It wasn’t the same feeling at all, it sounded way more spite driven and bitter than it had when Johnny said it with a soft smile and a light chuckle, he hated how he could remember the exact context of the last time Johnny used those words with him. He refused to think about it any longer, pushing it down with the rest of his unwanted thoughts.

As Johnny followed, he noticed that the elder was holding something behind his back. He had been since Doyoung had opened the door for him.

“What do you have in your hand?” Doyoung said, suspicion hanging in the air between the two of them.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I went ahead and got your mail for you.” Johnny held up a stack of letters in his hand, and Doyoung felt his skin get hot all over.

“You what?! We aren’t friends, you can't just pick my mail up like you have the right to do so. That’s practically an offense.” Doyoung rambled.

“Check your law facts, Jung-Kim, I didn’t open any of your mail, therefore it’s not an offense,” Johnny spoke, side smirk forming as he held onto the stack of white letters.

Doyoung huffed, walking over to Johnny. “Give it to me.” He held his hand out, gritting his teeth together out of pure irritation.

“Ask nicely.” The elder man seemed to be enjoying seeing him struggle once more. “Beg for it.” He tightened his jaw a little on the last line, eyes showing a gleam of excitement that Doyoung found hard to ignore.

Doyoung exposed a wide mouth dropped in shock, “You have to be messing with me. I will not beg for anything, from you.” He sharpened his tone to further prove his point.

This made Johnny chuckle. “But what if I’m not?” The taller replied childishly, leaning even closer so that he could properly try to intimidate Doyoung with that intense stare of his. Instead of playing this game, Doyoung tried to snatch it from Johnny, who had been prepared for this move and lifted the stack of mail above his head, wiggling it in his fingers.

“Are you a CEO or an elementary student?” Doyoung looked up at Johnny with a dark glare. “Mail is serious, stop joking around.” He hoped that Johnny would get the point now, it was clear as day that Doyoung was serious and annoyed with the little games that Johnny liked to play with him. They weren’t in college anymore.

The taller man just brushed it off, unmoving even when Doyoung began to humiliate himself by trying to jump and reach it, Johnny just lifted it higher, it was useless. Doyoung felt his face heat up when he saw how little space was left between them now, he had gotten so close to Johnny while trying to reach his mail, that now the mental boundaries he had set in his head had been broken.

For a split second, he swore that he saw Johnny’s eyes flicker down at his lips, licking his own. The minute was over and he broke the silence that had formed. “What do you want, Seo.” He exhaled, backing away from him and breaking the eye contact.

“I want you to accept my offer,” Johnny said, a slightly entranced look on his face as if he was watching Doyoung’s every move and taking note of it.

“Why? I don’t understand what your intention is.” Doyoung crossed his arms.

“I told you, I want you as my assistant. I’m determined, I don’t want anyone else for the job.” Johnny was trying to suppress a smile, but he kept his face monotone after he was done speaking. Doyoung closed his eyes momentarily, face tense while he was thinking.

“You want me, a business major, to become your assistant.” Doyoung stood off to the side, arms still crossed tightly over his chest.

“I do, indeed. You don’t seem to be busy with any other work unless I’m mistaken..” Johnny gestured to their surroundings, “or perhaps, you’re too busy with cleaning these floors?” 

Doyoung wanted to know the real reason why Johnny was pining after him and asking him to become his personal assistant like there weren’t any other options. How else was he supposed to find out the truth, unless he took the damn job? He sighed, realizing he would have to put his heart aside for this and listen only to his brain. There was no other way that he would be able to get into Johnny’s office, if he turned this down again he could be losing his only chance. He had truly been backed into a corner.

Even though he highly doubted Johnny was going to give up anytime soon.

“I’ll do it.” He mumbled, ashamed of having to give up his pride.

"I’m sorry, I didn’t hear that, could you repeat it for me?” The elder mocked in a patronizing tone, leaning down so that his face met with Doyoung’s.

Doyoung cursed under his breath. He was surely still imagining those glances Johnny was throwing at his lips. “I said,” He flicked his eyes up from the ground, looking at Johnny through dark lashes, “I’ll do it. Be your...your personal assistant.”

Johnny hummed as if the confession gave him some kind of ego boost, which it probably had.

“That’s what I thought. Face it, Doyoung, you wouldn’t have let me in if you didn’t want to. I know you.” Johnny wasn’t mocking him now, he sounded so stern, almost businesslike. Doyoung gripped the kitchen countertop, knuckles turning pale, he felt a pinch in his chest, his slow breaths constricting. The air between them felt saturated with aggression, more heated than it had. "Now that you've agreed, I expect you to show up for a job interview at 3 pm tomorrow,” Johnny said, this time it was his turn to end the unspoken tension between them.

“What? I still have to interview after you showed up at my door, asking me again?” Doyoung gawked at Johnny treating him so normal, so _mundane_ like.

“Despite what the news outlets say, you aren’t royalty, Jung-Kim. Not yet at least.” The familiar smirk was back to tug at Johnny’s mouth.

“I never said I was, you-” He held his wicked tongue, thinking before the words spilled out. “Fine. I’ll play along and do a job interview. If I must.”

Johnny seemed even more pleased by this, he took several steps until their chests were almost touching again. Doyoung held onto the countertop again for the support. With one hand, Johnny tucked a stray piece of hair behind Doyoung’s ear, fingers lingering behind it for just a couple seconds too long. Doyoung shivered inwardly at the touch of his fingertips.

It quickly became too intimate and he flinched away.

“I’m glad to see you admitting to playing along in this game,” Johnny whispered close to Doyoung’s ear, his plump lips brushing against it, causing goosebumps to form on Doyoung’s already cold flesh. Doyoung could smell the clean and fresh scent of mint and shampoo, if he could describe how Johnny’s breath on his skin made him feel in words, it would be ‘weak in the knees’.

“You know the address. Don’t be late.”

And with that, Johnny left Doyoung feeling way too tingly all over, recalling the way Johnny’s breath had tickled his skin and made the hair on the back of his neck rise.

God. He was in too deep already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me how you guys feel about the yunho and doyoung content? did you enjoy seeing a bit of that or are you more excited for johndo.. tell me!!


End file.
